You Got the Wrong Guy
by JadedBanana
Summary: We all know the story of Zombieland Saga, but what happens when Sakura isn't the one who wakes up on that fateful night? What would the others do? An exploration of the possible alternative routes had one of the other zombies just so happened to have woken up when Sakura was supposed to. Each chapter corresponds to one character.


On the second level of a creepy old mansion in Karatsu, Saga, there was a room filled with five corpses, each of which used to house a living legend. Though they were dead, at the same time, they were not dead. They were five of seven zombies, though all mindless and feral with no memories of their lives. One could say that they were all still asleep.

And then one woke up.

When Saki awoke, the first thing she noticed was that her eyes were already open. As such, she groaned, closed her eyes, and rubbed them with one of her hands. _Damn…_ After a second, she felt better so she removed her hand and opened her eyes once again. She felt great; refreshed; revived, even. She slowly sat up, a large number of crinks going off in her back, and stretched one of her arms over her head. "That was a good nap…"

There was a flash of lightning, soon followed by a clap of thunder, that illuminated then shook the house.

The second thing she noticed was that she was not in her Imari apartment. She looked around, observing the room she was in. "What the hell? Where am I?" she asked herself quietly. She slowly rose to her feet and then realized that she had been asleep on the ground. "What…?" She turned around, walked over to the window, and peered outside to find that it was pouring rain so thick she couldn't see any of the surrounding terrain. _Did I get kidnapped or somethin' last night…?_

It was then that a small groan came from the ground to her right.

She looked down to see a blue-haired monster with glowing eyes staring back at her, its heart exposed. She just about jumped out of her skin at the sight. "WHAT THE HELL?!" she shouted.

This sound alerted the other beasts in the room, who all slowly turned their heads her way. They all started shambling to their feet, their balance shifting erratically and causing them to almost topple over.

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap…" Saki whispered to herself as she backed into a corner across the room. By now, she'd noticed the third thing. She eyed the four corpses as adrenaline began forcing its way into her veins and a small smile spread across her face that grew into a wicked grin. "Zombies."

Finally, all four girls were on their feet, their arms extended toward her. They all shuffled toward her at a snail's pace.

She put up her fists and stepped into a stance._ I can figure out where the hell I am later. For now…_ She smirked. "Let's see what you got, you undead bastards!" She rushed forward, jumped, and kicked with her left foot straight forward into the black-haired girl's face, sending her head flying across the room. She landed beside her body and watched it fall to the ground, limp and lifeless. At the sight, she couldn't help but laugh. "Holy crap, this is AWESOME!"

The white-haired girl stumbled over to her, both arms outstretched. "Hraaauuhhgh…"

She quickly turned and grabbed the arms with both hands then pushed using her foot, ripping the girl's forearms from her elbows and knocking her to the floor. "Ew, gross!" She tossed the arms to the ground then turned to the tall one with a challenging glare. She watched a piece of drool fall from her mouth and grimaced. "God, you're gross, too!" She turned around and threw a foot up above her own head that connected with hers. Her crescent kick failed to disconnect her head from her body, but it did manage to knock her to the ground.

"Uaaaghhhh…"

Saki turned to the final zombie of the room and felt a twinge of pity. "Aw, man, this one's just a kid…" Opting to save her dignity despite no one else being around to witness this, she just pushed the child onto the ground with her foot. She then put her hands on her hips to admire her handiwork.

All four zombies lay on the ground, slowly but surely trying to pull themselves back up. Surprisingly enough, the black-haired one's body was still moving despite her head being across the room. The white one had somehow managed to faceplant into the floor with her lack of arms, while the other two were making a valiant effort to push themselves to their feet.

She knocked the arms out from under the two who could still get up, giving herself a little more time. With that, she turned around and opened one of the doors. "That oughta slow 'em down." She walked out, closed the door behind her, and took a deep breath. _Man, who knew! The zombie apocalypse is really here! Guess all those crazies were right!_ She looked around and observed the hallway she was in, paying no mind to the fact that the clothes she'd woken up in definitely weren't hers. _Now to figure out where the hell I am…_ She moved to the right and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Yo! Anyone else here?!" Her voice echoed throughout the walls of the mansion, creating an eerie vibe. _Geez, this place is creepy as hell…_ She turned down a tangential hallway to the right and peered through a glass door on her left.

The interior of the room wasn't too different from the one that she was just in, aside from one black figure in the middle. It was getting closer. It was-

"Crap!" She quickly jumped to the side just in time to avoid being knocked over by the black-robed zombie crashing through the glass. Somehow, she managed to avoid all the shards as they flew past her, creating a huge hazard on the ground. She looked down at the zombie as she reoriented herself and twisted her body around without moving her head. "Euugh, gross!"

The zombie rose to her feet quickly and rushed toward her, arms outstretched.

Saki jumped out of the way just in time, leaving the beast to crash into the wall behind her. She gritted her teeth as she landed a few feet away; by this time, the zombie had fallen back down to the ground. She used this opportunity to run up and punt her head as hard as she could with her right foot.

"GRAAAUUHAHAHHHH!" the monster screeched as it flew down the hall and smashed through a window at the end. The screaming soon faded into silence as the head soared into the pouring rain and disappeared into the darkness.

She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Damn, that one caught me off-guard…" After taking a second to regain her cool, she stepped over the body of the zombie and continued down the hall to the final room. She peered through the window and her eyes shot open. She swung the door ajar and rushed inside to the pink-haired girl on the floor. "Hey!" She squatted down beside her and started shaking her. "Hey, are you okay?!"

The girl's blue eyes were wide open and stared straight ahead into nothingness. After a second, though, she slowly turned her gaze toward her and let out a quiet moan. "Urrghhh…"

"Alright! Listen, do you have any idea where we are? I'm pretty sure someone started the zombie apocalypse."

The girl stared at her then slowly sat up without answering. "Gruuuhh…"

"Hey, I'm askin' you a question here!" She rose to her feet and clenched her fists. "You wanna die by a zombie or do you want me to kill ya first?!"

She slowly lurched to her feet as well and started shuffling toward her, arms outstretched. "Urrraaaahhhhrgh…"

She squinted. "Wait a second…" She took a step back and grabbed one of the girl's arms then pushed with her leg. As she suspected, she soon ripped the arm off of her and threw it to the ground. "Damn it! I knew it!" She brought a hand to her chin and inspected the girl before her. _So this one's a zombie, too… But she doesn't look like one._

"Grrruuahhhh…"

"Yeah, I get it! Just shut up already!" She leaned forward and socked her in the face, once again sending a head soaring across the room. "You piss me off!" She watched the body fall to the ground with a huff then turned around and stormed out of the room. "Damn it! Am I the only one here?!"

"Uaaahhhh…"

She turned to the side to see that the tall zombie had made her way out of the room and was now slowly making her way toward her. "Ugh, great." She sulked over to her and punched her in the chest, knocking her onto her ass. She put her hands on either side of her head and moaned in distress. "Damn it, none of them are even a challenge!" She was a sucker for a good fight, but none of these undead idiots were good opponents in the slightest.

"Hrrrnaaahh…"

She frowned at the sight of the blue-haired zombie, who was making her way over to her at a snail's pace. She crossed her arms and simply walked away from her._ Worst apocalypse ever._ She marched down the hall, past zombie after zombie, not even remotely close to being in any danger. She let out a sigh. "Well, I'm hungry. Maybe there's some food around here somewhere."

* * *

Saki tossed another potato chip into her mouth then opened another door, revealing a laundry room with no one in it. _Lame._ She closed the door then continued down the hall to the next one silently. By now, she'd been searching for a few minutes and had formed a decent mental map of the house she was in. It seemed more like a mansion, really. All in all, she had one hell of a lot of questions.

"Uaaahhhhgh…" the soft moan of the young zombie could be heard a fair distance behind her.

_God, they're just annoying at this point._ She swallowed the chip in her mouth, put another one in, and opened another door, revealing a drab, dull-colored dining room. "Tch." She closed the door and moved on, crossing the foyer to the other side of the mansion, still in search of someone else to explain to her what the hell was going on. It seemed like her search would finally be over, though, as she noticed that the second door on the right had the lights on within. "Yes!" She ran ahead and swung the door open expectantly and seemed to find exactly what she was looking for. "Finally! Are you a person or just another zombie that looks like one?"

Sitting in the desk chair was a young adult, somewhere in his mid-twenties, wearing a suit without the sleeves on. His sunglasses completely obscured his eyes, but despite this, as he rotated his head toward her, it was apparent that his eyes were bulging open behind them. "Saki?! What are you doing up?!"

"Oh, good." She stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her then tossed another chip into her mouth. "Can you explain to me what the hell is going on here?"

He stared at her for a long moment, dumbfounded, then frowned. "Where did you get those chips?"

"Huh? These?" She looked down at the bag of chips. "Found 'em. Why?"

"Those are MINE!" he snatched the bag from her hand and set it down on the table. "BUY YOUR OWN, YOU STUPID ZOMBIE!"

"Hey! What the hell, man?! I was eating those!" She yanked the bag off his desk and started stuffing as many chips into her mouth as she could. "And who the hell are you calling zombie?! Can't you see me talkin' to you?!"

He stood up and grabbed both of her arms in an effort to prevent her from eating any more of his chips. "JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN TALK DOESN'T MAKE YOU NOT A ZOMBIE! HAVEN'T YOU LOOKED AT YOURSELF SINCE YOU WOKE UP?!"

"Huh?!" She gazed down at her hands and her eyebrows immediately shot up as she finally took notice of their… irregularity. One was covered entirely in bandages and the other was a dry, cold blue-grey color. "Wh… What the hell?!" She immediately dropped the bag of chips on the floor, scattering them everywhere.

"MY CHIPS!" the man cried in absolute anguish. He fell to his knees and started scooping them all into a small pile in front of him. "Look at what you did!"

Saki didn't care what she'd done. In an instant, she bent down and grabbed the man by the collar. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! DID YOU DO THIS?! ANSWER ME!"

He gave her a cheeky grin. "You wanna know?"

She slapped him across the face, making a loud _crack_ that echoed throughout the room. "CUT THE CRAP AND JUST TELL ME!"

He brought a hand up to his cheek and whimpered. "Oww! Okay, just calm down and let me go!"

She released the man and watched him fall back to the ground with a thud. Then she squatted down in front of him and put her arms on her knees menacingly. "Start talking."

With one hand on his cheek and the other on the ground scooping up chips, he started his spiel. "You're a zombie, okay? Twenty-one years ago, you died, and now you're back as a zombie."

"I… died?" Suddenly, slow-moving images of her fiery death passed before her eyes. She saw the broken shrapnel of the railing, her own hair flowing past her head as she fell, the fireball that erupted from beneath her bike's seat when she landed. She stared at the man for a few moments before facepalming. "Crap. I died."

"Yeah." He scooped up all the chips into one small pile before him and started returning them to the bag.

She removed her hand from her face and watched him do his thing. "So… if I died, how am I still moving around?"

He paused for a second and looked up at her like she was stupid. "What don't you get? You're a zombie now, so you're up and about, obviously."

"You wanna cut the attitude before I pound those stupid sunglasses through your skull?"

He hesitated briefly then resumed the scooping of his chips. He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath that seemed to be him mocking her passive-aggressively.

She glared at him for another moment then let out a sigh and looked over at her blue hand. She flexed her fingers, watching each joint stiffly move along, and smirked a little. "A zombie, eh? That's actually pretty cool." Then she blinked and looked back at him. "Wait, if I'm a zombie, and I'm normal, what's with the ones upstairs?"

He beamed at her question. "Oh, you've already met the others!"

"Yeah, I beat them all up."

His smile vanished. "Now, that's no way to treat your teammates."

"Huh? Teammates?"

"That's right!" He pointed at her with a cocky yet ambitious smile. "The reason I brought you and the others back from the dead is to create the ultimate idol group to save Saga!"

Her face fell. "Say what?"

* * *

Saki sat alone in the cold, dreary, damp dungeon, arms crossed, seated in a metal folding chair. Well, to say she was alone would be inaccurate: she was surrounded by six shambling zombies who had been led down here one at a time by some blue mutt. Not that she was particularly threatened by them; before, they were just lame and slow and boring. But now that she knew she was just like them, they were just like regular people to her. Part of her felt like getting up and mingling with her fellow walking corpses, and the other part of her thought that was really funny, but both knew it was probably a waste of time.

"Uaaaaghhhhh…" the blue-haired girl slithered over to her from the floor and reached for her bright and colorful hair.

"Hey! Hands off!" she barked, smacking the child's hand away. She lifted her foot and pressed it onto her face, using her leg to push the zombie away from her. In doing so, she caught a glimpse of her outfit, complete with a long skirt and shoes that looked like coffee beans. _This some kinda idol getup or something?_ She rolled her eyes and looked back to the front. _That guy's a lunatic…_

Just then, the steel door across and to the right of her creaked open with the entrance of said lunatic. "Good evening, ladies!" he called out. He let the door shut behind him and made his way to the podium at the front of the room, where he stood with his hands on his hips.

Saki just stared at him. _What, does he expect me to say it back? __Is this guy really that dumb?_

After a moment, he let out a disappointed huff and stepped around the podium. He walked forward, stopping right in front of Saki, and leaned down to her level. "I SAID GOOD MORNING, YOU DUMBASS-"

She leapt to her feet and pressed her forehead to his, locking eyes with the dark abyss of his sunglasses. "HUH?! YA GOT SOMETHIN' TO SAY?!"

He hesitated briefly again then stood back up at his full height and looked down at her. "You need to mind your manners. You can't get any respect without them."

She grabbed his collar and pulled him back down, gritting her teeth mere inches from his face. "Wanna bet?"

He was completely silent until she released him a few seconds later, after which he slowly backed up to be behind the podium again. He glanced down at the blue toy poodle beside him, reached into his pocket, and produced a chunk of fried squid. "Good job wrangling them down here again, Romero." He ripped off a piece of squid and dropped it before the pup, who dug right in and immediately seemed significantly more terrifying.

Saki winced at this transformation and looked up at the man, who still remained nameless. "What's with the dog?"

"Oh? You mean Romero?" He bent down to be on the mutt's level and started scratching him behind the ear. "He's a good boy… aren't you, Romero? You're a good boy!"

She continued staring at him, completely dumbfounded by his mannerisms. He was unlike anyone she'd ever met. By now, she was getting pretty frustrated by his antics. She put her hands on her knees and leaned forward, staring him down. "Okay, y'know what? I'm done playing games. Tell me who the hell you are and what the hell you mean by 'idol group' and 'saving Saga' and whatever."

He glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow. He paused for a moment then stood up and put his hands back on his hips. "Alrighty, then. I'm Kotaro Tatsumi, the man who is going to make you and your zombie teammates into idols!"

_He was serious about that?!_ She dragged a hand down her face and let out an irritated sigh. "Listen, Tatsumi, I think you got the wrong gal here."

"Well, obviously!" he ranted, pounding on the podium before him. He gestured to the pink-haired zombie, who still looked human as could be despite her clearly undead mannerisms. "She was supposed to wake up first, not you!"

She glanced at the girl, who was currently gnawing on one of the bars of the jail cell behind her. She blinked then looked back at him, an annoyed grimace making its way onto her face. "I'm not talkin' about who woke up first, you idiot! You're tryin' to make zombie idols or whatever, but me?! I'm not an idol! Do you even know who I am?!"

He nodded. "Saki Nikaido, the legendary biker boss from Dorami!"

_Legendary…?_ She grew a small smile at the compliment then remembered her questioning and frowned again. "Okay, yeah, so why the hell am I here?!"

"To save Saga!"

"Whaddya mean, 'save Saga'?!"

"Y'know…" He brought his hands up and gestured vaguely. "Save Saga!"

"That doesn't help!"

"Well, that sounds like a YOU PROBLEM!"

She gritted her teeth. "You wanna die?!"

"FUNNY TO HEAR THAT COMING FROM YOU, YOU DUMBASS ZOMBIE!"

She immediately rose to her feet, rolling up her sleeves as she did so. "OH, YOU WANT AN ASSBEATING, DO YA?!"

He immediately put his hands up before him and let out a nervous smile. "No, no, no, no, no, sorry, I got a little caught up in the moment there… Let's just relax and sit back dow- guh!" He was cut off mid-sentence as Saki grabbed him by the collar and held him close.

"Let's get one thing straight, okay?" She spoke slowly and sternly, clearly getting across that she meant business. "I don't take orders, I make them. I'm not just some girl you can bitch at and expect to play along. You already know who I am, so you should know better than to screw with me. But just in case you don't know, if you keep this up, you're gonna get somethin' me and the girls call punishment. So if you like not having any of your bones broken, you should probably chill out and just answer my fucking questions. Got it?"

His face turned pale and he could do nothing more but peep, "That's a no-no word…"

"GOT IT?!"

He gulped. "…Got it."

With that, she released him, let out a huff, then turned around and stormed back over to her seat. _Told you I could get some respect without manners._ She tossed herself down with her arms crossed yet again and glared up at him with nary a hint of amusement. "Now why'd you choose me?"

He took a long moment to gather his composure again, taking deep breaths. Once he was finally back, he looked back at her, more serious than he had been all day. "Because you're a legend."

"Yeah, a legend at tearing up the streets, not singing songs and signing autographs."

"Doesn't matter what you're a legend at, you're still a legend. Just like the others."

"The others…?" She looked around at the other girls, all of which were moaning and shuffling around like, well, zombies. She watched them for a second then returned her gaze to Kotaro. "Okay, but being a biker captain has nothing to do with being an idol."

"Sure it does! You have good leadership and communication skills, not to mention charisma, energy, spirit, and compassion!"

"I've killed four people."

"And you will entertain countless more!" He stepped to the side and smacked the blackboard behind him, spinning it on its hinge around to reveal an upside-down drawing of Saga with some kanji spread across it. "That's what the Zombieland Saga Project is about, baby!"

At this point, Saki was done with the idea of being an idol. She let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair. "And what if I don't wanna be a part of this stupid project?"

"Oh, don't worry! You will soon enough! And besides, it's not like you have much of a life to return to. You've been dead for twenty-one years."

"I've started from scratch before, I can do it again. All I gotta do is get my hands on a bike and I'm set."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't count on it being that easy. You're a zombie now, remember? Folks won't take kindly to seeing you around."

"Folks didn't take kindly to me before."

"They'll try to kill you."

She shrugged. "Big deal. Aren't zombies harder to kill?"

"That's quite an assumption. What makes you think that?"

"I decapitated three of them and they're still moving around." She glanced at the black-robed one, who was still missing her head. "See? Look at this one. I punted her head out the window half an hour ago but she's still going."

He stared at her for a moment then glared back at her. "You kicked her head out the window?"

"Yeah."

"Where is it now?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Still outside, probably. Marshmallow over here isn't doing much better." She gestured to the white-haired one, whose forearms were completely missing. She also looked to the black-haired and pink-haired ones, but it seemed like they had managed to get their heads back on before coming here, so good for them.

Kotaro looked down at the dog with his hands on his hips. "Romero! I told you to get all the girls down here! Why are two of them broken?!"

He merely cocked his head and stuck out his tongue.

"Go find Tae's head and Junko's arms!" He pointed to the door from which he had entered. "Go on! Get to it!"

The dog stood up and walked over to the door then took a seat beside it as he clearly could not open it.

Kotaro looked back at Saki with a disappointed expression. "You really should treat your teammates better, you know."

Her face lit up with inspiration. "Hey, that's not a bad idea! A gang of zombies would be AWESOME!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU DUMBASS ZOMBIE! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE IDOLS, NOT BIKERS!"

She scowled at his volume and stood up again. "What'd you call me?"

"N-nothing!" he answered, growing another nervous smile. "It's just… uh…" He froze for a long moment before letting out one final sigh and placing his hands back down on the podium. He looked up at her, now even more stoic and serious. "Saki. I know you want to go back to being a biker. It's only natural to want to return to the life you lost. But I'm telling you, the world has moved on. There is no room for a Saki Nikaido in the future."

_Moved on? No room? There's no way that's right. He's just trying to get me to be an idol or whatever. _She crossed her arms and gave him a doubtful glare.

"In the eyes of society, you're gone. You're dead and you've been replaced by the next generation. It may hurt to hear this, but you really don't have a say in the matter. Your fate was sealed the moment you drove over that cliff. Your story is over."

"Like hell it is. You're just saying that to make me be an idol."

"No. I'm saying this to help you realize that being an idol is the best chance you have at living again. You want your old life back. I get it. But the consequences of forcing yourself back into society are so high you couldn't begin to understand. Look at yourself. Your time has long since passed."

She glanced down at her hands, blue and white, both wrong. They weren't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to be like this. _Okay, maybe he's right about that part…_ She looked back up at him. _But… that doesn't mean I can't come back, right? I can still take over the country… right?_

"Bikers, when they exist, are a centerpiece of society. They create some issues and they solve others. They are, by nature, participants in our modern world. But idols… they are merely add-ons. They don't create or solve any problems; they are entertainment. There is no burden on an idol's shoulders to do anything but make their fans happy. Such a job… so outside the realm of 'necessary', is the best option you zombies have to live on after death."

She blinked. "What the hell are you talking about…?"

"What I'm talking about is that you have to be much more careful as a zombie than a human. The amount which you involve yourself in society is crucial, and the burden you carry as a biker far outweighs that which you would carry as an idol. You can't just force yourself back into a position where you cause direct damage and direct improvement on people's lives. Doing so would send waves through society you couldn't even comprehend. And in our new digital age, that's more dangerous than ever. Regaining your old identity could be the most damaging thing you could ever do."

_Wh… what…?_ Now she didn't know what to say. She brought a hand up to her head and took a seat._ This is all… really confusing…_

"I'm giving you a chance to continue on regardless. Not as Saki Nikaido, but as number two. A new identity, a new life, a new purpose. This is how you can live on." He gestured over his shoulder. "The Zombieland Saga Project isn't just here to save Saga, Saki. It's here to give you seven a legacy beyond your untimely deaths. You may think it's unfair or wrong, but that's the nature of fate. I'm trying to help you all thrive despite how terrible your fates were."

"Okay, okay, I get it." She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "Just… gimme a minute to think, will ya? You dropped a lot on me just now."

He watched her for a few seconds then walked over and pulled out the chair beside her. He placed it down in front of her and sat down across from her, seated backwards. "There's no rush. Take all the time you need."

She sat there stoically, going from place to place in her mind, trying to take it all in. Life, death, actions, consequences, fate. She tended to take the literal approach to most things, so this whole spiritual deal was a little out of her comfort zone. _Twenty-one years, huh…? They really flew by…_ She leaned back and let her head tilt up toward the ceiling. _Reiko's probably a mom by now… My Tamagotchi's definitely dead… Dorami's…_ She paused for a second then looked back down. "Did we ever end up taking over the country?"

He shook his head. "Dorami fell apart after you died. After a week, it had practically disappeared. Your reach stopped at Kyushu."

"Damn it…" She let her head tilt back again with a sulk. That was it. Three years of work, gone. It felt like a punch in the gut. _Just like that, it all comes crashing down…_ She took a long and quiet moment to mourn for her lost territory with one lengthy and heavy sigh._ It was fun while it lasted, I guess…_

The tall zombie behind her let out a low moan and shuffled past.

"You know…" Kotaro started, "if you really want to take over the country, so to speak, being an idol might be a half-decent way to do it."

She tilted her gaze back forward and stared at him inquisitively.

"It might be a bit different from the line of work you're used to, but I promise it can get the job done all the same. Together, you and your team of legends can overcome fate and soar higher than the heavens. Zombies will lead the next musical revolution and you will be a part of it." He stood up, extending a hand toward her. "I'm giving you everything you need to get started, Saki. Help me save Saga and you'll get the influence you desire."

Her skeptical eyes looked him up and down one last time then locked on the open hand._ I guess he's kinda right about that part… would be an alright way to take over…_ She glanced around the room at the other girls, who she could definitely see herself pushing to their limits. "Idols, huh…?" She turned back forward, grinned as wide as she could, and forcefully took his hand. "Alright, Shades, you got me. I'm in."

"Good." His face was calm, without a hint of a smile.

"Geez, someone's excited."

"I'm tired. It's one in the morning."

"Oh, so that's why you're so pissy!" She released the handshake and brought her legs up so that she was sitting cross-legged in the chair. She rested her hands on her knees and looked up at him. "So, what now?"

He leaned forward and, now growing a toying smirk, taunted, "Now you go to bed so I can get some sleep."

"Awh, man! Thought we were gonna start today!"

"Yeah, well, not everything's not all sunshine and roses when A ZOMBIE WALKS IN ON YOU RIGHT WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO GO TO BED!" He put his hands on his hips, stood back up, and stormed over to the same door he'd entered from. "What a hassle that was…" he grumbled to himself, opening the exit, in turn letting Romero finally escape. He glanced over his shoulder. "There's a couple of futons down the hall from the room you woke up in and pajamas in the wardrobe. Help yourself." And with that, he walked out, disappearing around the corner and letting the door slam shut behind him.

Saki stared at the closed door for a long moment before rising to her feet and managing a yawn. "Maybe I could go for a few more hours of sleep…" She smacked her lips a bit then headed for the door to her left. "Night, 'team'. See you tomorrow." She forced the steel door open, stepped through the opening, and closed it behind her.

* * *

By the time the morning came around, the pounding rain that had plagued the night had stopped. All in all, it was a beautiful morning; the sun was out without a cloud in the sky and the cool spring air created a most tranquil environment. Or, at least, it did outside the mansion.

"GOOD MORNING, LADIES!" Kotaro screamed at the top of his lungs, kicking open the bedroom door. "WHO'S READY FOR THE FIRST DAY OF WORK?!"

"GUEHH!" Saki kicked the blankets off the one leg that had managed to stay beneath the covers overnight as she was suddenly woken up. She sat up and turned to the manager, livid. "WHAT THE HELL, SHADES?! DON'TCHA KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!"

"Good to see you're awake," he nodded, completely ignoring her angry demeanor. He struck a pose, pointing with both hands in an awkward stance. "NOW GET DRESSED AND MEET ME DOWNSTAIRS, PRONTO! LET'S GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO…"

She watched him repeat the word "go" over and over again from where she was sitting with a blank stare._ He's always like this, isn't he…? Geez, what a dumbass._ She gave it a few more seconds then threw a fist down onto the floor and snapped back. "I GET IT! BUZZ OFF!"

He visibly flinched at her reaction then paused for a second before turning and walking away, again mumbling something under his breath.

She pulled her legs into a cross position and stretched an arm over her head. "Man, what a drag…" She was wondering whether that extravagant performance last night was a result of him being tired or if he was always like that, and now she had her answer. _Guess he's just gonna be annoying the whole time, huh…?_ She rose to her feet, running her hands through her now mangled hair, and turned to the pile of clothes she'd dropped on the floor the night prior. _Well, whatever. As long as I can still take over the country, I'll deal with it, I guess._ She began the process of changing and soon found herself back in the same outfit she'd woken up in the day prior with her new pajamas now strewn across the bed. She continued to get her long hair back into its ponytail as she made her way out of the room and down the hall. She walked down the stairs, down another hall, through a door, then down another set of stairs and pushed open the steel door again, finding the same green dungeon as yesterday but this time with all the zombies passed out on the floor. It reminded her of all the times she'd stayed up all night beating the crap out of enemy gangs and being the last one standing. She let out a smirk. "Looks like a bloodbath in here…"

Just then, the door on the opposite side of the room opened and in flew a zombie's head and a pair of forearms of varying colors. Kotaro made his entrance after them, fixing up his bowtie. "GOOD MORNING, LADIES! TIME TO GET STARTED!"

Saki stepped over the now groaning zombies on the ground and took a seat in the middle chair, again crossing her legs and leaning with an arm behind the back. She shoved away a black-haired one who had decided to play with her hair then silently watched the well-dressed man gather his bearings and make his way to the podium at the front of the room.

After a quick moment, Kotaro was ready and he planted his hands on his hips. "I hope you all got a good night's sleep, because today, the Zombieland Saga Project is finally going into motion! I know you're all excited, so let's all do our best to become the best idols we can be!" He pointed around the room. "I expect maximum effort from all of you from now on, so no slacking off! I'm looking at you, Sakura! You… you… oversleeper!"

The zombie at the opposite end of his finger paid him no mind. She simply just stumbled into a wall, moaning mindlessly.

Saki glanced at her for a second then looked back to the manager. "Man, quit wasting your breath. What's the point in yelling at 'em if they're like this?"

He waved a hand. "Bah, what do you know? You were just like them until last night!"

Out of nowhere, the black-robed girl bit down on Saki's ankle. Not hard, just enough to attach herself. "Rmmmmf."

"Hey, hey, hey!" She leaned down and smacked her on the head a couple times, prompting her to release her grip. "Keep your damn teeth to yourself!" She let out a huff and pushed her away with her foot. "How long until these idiots stop being braindead and wake up like I did?"

"You don't need to worry about that," he assured, pulling a piece of shrimp out of his pocket and tossing it across the room. "They'll wake up after a little stimulation."

"Huh? Stimulation?"

"Yeah, you know, stimulation." He stood there, hands on his hips, clearly refusing to give a proper explanation.

She stared blankly at him again for another silent minute then looked around to study her zombie brethren. "Uh-huh… so, uh, who are these chicks, anyways?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Curious?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

He managed a slight chuckle and walked a bit forward. "They're legends, just like you. And with them, you will make the ultimate team." Then he posed with two hands and pointed to the black-haired girl, who was staring mindlessly off into space. "During the warring idol period following the year 2000, she was the implacable center for the ruling unit, Iron Frill! The legendary Heisei idol, AI MIZUNO!"

She turned her head to follow his gesture and raised an eyebrow at her. _So this one's actually an idol, eh…?_

He turned and pointed to another, this time the white-haired one who was struggling to put her arms back on. "This girl gave rise to the 1980s idol boom and was in a class of her own! The legendary Showa idol, JUNKO KONNO!"

She glanced at her. _And another one…_

Another pose, another girl, this time the tall one. "From the turbulent time spanning the death of the shogunate to the Meiji era, this woman was there at the moment of revolution! The legendary courtesan, YUGIRI!"

At this one, she couldn't help but let herself squint. _Sorry, the legendary WHAT?_ She took a moment to process then shrugged. _Well, can't be any worse than a biker, I guess._

Pointing, again, to the blue-haired one. "After a major break out on a long-running period drama, she managed to leave her mark on the prime-time lineup of every network! The legendary child actress prodigy, LILY HOSHIKAWA!"

_Another one in show biz… Am I the only one who isn't?_

"The legendary TAE YAMADA!"

She looked at her for a second then glanced back at Kotaro. "Legendary what?"

"The legendary TAE YAMADA!"

She raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"DOES THERE HAVE TO BE MORE?!" he shouted suddenly, rushing forward to yell at her. "WHO SAYS A LEGEND HAS TO BE ABOUT ANYTHING?!"

Her face immediately shifted into something much more sinister and menacing. She stood up, stared him in the eyes with her fists clenched, and growled, "Back up before I make you back up."

He hesitated for a second then did as she said. He went back behind the podium and put his hands on his hips. "Well, anyways, get to know them well, bec-"

"Hold on a sec," she called, slumping back into her seat. "You forgot one." She pointed to the pink-haired girl.

"Hm?" He looked over at her for a second. "Oh, whoops. I forgot to make her an intro."

She groaned and dropped her face into the palm of her hand. "I don't care about the intro, man, just tell me who she is."

He seemed offended at this, but nonetheless answered her command. "That's the legendary SAKURA MINAMOTO!"

_Another nobody he's calling a legend…_ She rolled her eyes. _Sheesh, dude, at least make something up for them or something._

With that, he let out a huff. "Well, now that introductions are out of the way, I hope you mingle with your fellow zombies in time for your show tonight. I expect it to be a very stimulating experience."

Saki leaned forward in her seat to rest her elbows on her knees. "Yeah, yeah, I-" She paused, took a moment to process, then shot her gaze in his direction. "Wait, tonight?!"

* * *

Saga Live House Geils, established in 1980, is a popular venue for rock shows in downtown Saga. Tonight, there was a huge crowd gathered out front, thanks in no part due to R.I.P. Night FES, a yearly tradition that saw bands of all kinds get up onstage and perform the best death metal they could. The lineup was crazy this year, and the attendees were pumped; watching the performers walk in was a highlight of the night. Although, the open stage policy meant a lot of… unexpected appearances.

One of these unexpected appearances was right on-schedule. A large black van screeched to a halt outside across from the main entrance and a second later, out came a rather eccentrically-dressed man who stepped around the front to open the back door without so much as a word. The onlookers glared as out came six girls, all mindlessly walking down the path the attendees had so generously forged. There was one straggler, though, who stood inside the van's door for an extra few seconds.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Saki yelled, a little annoyed at her 'producer'. "No introduction or anything?! C'mon, man!" She dropped down to the pavement and calmly walked after the seven others, completely unfazed by the menacing glares of the crowd. As she neared the entrance, though, she felt one gaze more piercing than the rest and stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned her head his way and scowled. "What the hell are YOU lookin' at, huh?!"

The expression on his face went from a judging glare to a surprised gawk in a matter of milliseconds. "U-uh…"

"That's what I thought! Keep your damn eyes to yourself!" She took an extra moment to stare down the stranger then scoffed and followed after her fellow zombies. "Jackass…"

* * *

Death metal was on the mind tonight, obviously, as the venue blasted the rough, gritty screaming of the singer onstage. It was loud enough to where, even backstage, through soundproof walls, it could still faintly be heard.

"So, uh, why here?" Saki questioned, holding the flyer for the event in her hands. "Doesn't seem like the kinda place an idol would be."

"Open stage policy!" Kotaro plainly answered. "You all needed somewhere to perform, and this was the only place I could find that would let you!"

"So, we're gonna play a death metal song, then?" she questioned, turning toward him.

"You don't have to worry about playing anything!" he assured. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black USB drive. "I've already got your song right here!"

She squinted at the device. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Hey! Get that out of your mouth!" an unknown voice ordered.

_Huh?_ She turned around to see an employee from the venue ripping a microphone from another zombie's teeth.

"That's expensive! You can't just chew on it! Sheesh!" He turned around and walked out, leaving a disgruntled Tae drooling onto the floor.

"Hey! Look at that! No one can even tell you guys are zombies!" Kotaro said cheerfully. He turned to Saki with a smug smile. "I'm telling you, it's the makeup. I learned how to do it in Hollywood, you know."

"Good for you." She turned back to the mirror and looked herself over. She'd already admired how hot she looked on the way there, so she wasn't feeling anything new, but there was always a sense of pride she felt looking at her badass self. Even if it was just makeup.

Outside, the band currently playing started a solo and the volume of the music got considerably louder, to the point where even the absent-minded zombies could hear it. One of them, the same one who had been chewing on the microphone, had her eyes widen and began to mumble and groan with the sound. "Urruhgh… aughhh…"

Saki glanced over at her again and instinctively put up her defenses, complete with a cautious scowl. Last time the bitch was groaning like this, she crashed through a window and tried to lunge at her. The last thing she wanted was for-

"UAAAGH!" Out of seemingly nowhere, Tae began aggressively headbanging with the force of her entire body behind it. With each headbang came a deep, primal grunt and a cacophony of snaps and pops from within her.

_What._ She stared at the zombie's erratic movements, an incredibly confused expression locked on her face. It took her a moment to process, but once she had, she burst out laughing. "BHAHAHA! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?!"

Then came the rest. One by one, the rest of the zombies began doing the exact same thing, headbanging with all their might. One of them even slammed her face into a table.

Saki's delight couldn't be measured. "GYAAAAHHAHAHAAA!" She slapped herself on the knee as she screamed with laughter. "WHAT'S WITH THESE FREAKS?! SHADES, ARE YOU SEEING THIS?!"

Kotaro glared at her for a second then sighed and reached into his pocket. He tore a piece of fried squid from the bunch and gave bits of it to each raving zombie, calming their rampage. "Useless…"

"COME ON! YOU CAN'T-" She laid her hand over her face and started to contain herself as the headbanging stopped. "Sorry, sorry, it's just…" She gave the man a smug look as the last of her laughter escaped her. "How can you NOT crack up at that? It was hilarious!"

He said nothing more, but it was obvious he was giving her a dirty look despite his opaque glasses covering his eyes.

"C'mon, Shades, loosen up!" She elbowed him in the side playfully. "It's a rock show! You should be havin' fun! Don'tcha know what it's all about?"

He scoffed. "What kind of producer would I be if I didn't know what it was all about? Maybe it's YOU who doesn't know what it's all about."

"Huh?!" She stood up, knocking her chair over backwards. She had a cocky grin on her face. "What'd you say?!"

He paused for a second then grew an equally smug grin and leaned in closer to her. "You don't know what it's all about."

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

"If I don't know what it's about," Saki smirked, pointing over her shoulder toward the door, "how come I'm about to blow their goddamn socks off?"

"You think you can do that, huh? You stupid zombie?"

"This stupid zombie's got enough brains to say that I can sure as hell get the whole house jumping. Just you watch."

"Oh, really? What if there's someone in a wheelchair?"

She hesitated for a second then laughed and put her hands on her hips. "They'll be jumping too. If there's anything I've learned over the years…" She confidently jabbed a thumb into her chest. "It's how to get people pumped."

He watched her for a moment then crossed his arms and smiled. "Hmph. Good."

Behind her, another venue employee poked his head in the door to deliver a message. "Hey, Death Musume, you're on next! Get ready!"

Saki beamed. "Oh, hell yeah! It's about time!" She turned around and threw her fist in the air. "HEY, DEATH MUSUME! LET'S SHOW 'EM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!"

Her proud and rousing cheer was met with complete silence, save for a few dry, mindless moans. "Uaaagh…"

"Tch." She lowered her fist in disappointment. "Whatever. I'll carry this show by myself."

"Have fun with that," Kotaro taunted.

"Don't you ever shut up?!"

* * *

Before she knew it, Saki had found herself standing before a sea of rockers, the single object in their gaze. Of course, there were other zombies obstage, too, but none of them were giving the crowd the honor of staring back at them except for her. Normally, there would be a sense of awkwardness, but for her, there was none of that. As she looked out into the venue, she felt right at home, feeling the memories from rallies Dorami had held in the past. She knew how to do this. This was instinct. She formed a wide grin and pointed out into the crowd. "HEY, SAGA! IT'S BEEN A WHILE! HOW'S IT GOIN'?!"

There was absolute silence aside from one small voice. "…Who are these girls again?"

"WE'RE DORA- I MEAN, DEATH MUSUME, AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" She propped one foot up on the speaker in front of her and waved her free hand to the roof, eliciting cheers from her audience. "WE'RE HERE TO ROCK YOUR GODDAMN BRAINS OUT, YOU HEAR?! YOU BETTER BE READY!"

Crickets. Crickets all except for two rockers, who were decked out in death metal apparel. "Okay! Show us what you got, girl!" "Yeah! Bring it on!"

As soon as those two had started raving, the rest of the crowd slowly joined in, and before long she had an auditorium full of people anticipating their debut.

"Heh." Saki chuckled and turned her back to them. _That was fast. Twenty-one years and I still got it._ She raised her microphone to her mouth. _Let's get this show on the road._ Finally, she uttered three simple words: "Start the music."

A shockwave tore its way through the venue. Blasting from each and every speaker was the most extreme death metal most of the crowd had ever heard, and it was exhilarating. A loud cheer of extreme hype opened with the music, only serving to amplify its awesomeness.

This was, quite literally, music to Saki's ears, and her grin grew to span her entire face. D_amn, Shades, you know how to make a good sound!_ She spun around on her heel and pressed her microphone into her teeth as she belted out at the top of her lungs. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHH! COME ON, SAGA, LEMME HEAR YOU SCREAM!"

This was clearly well received, as the cheer that had preceded was only amplified by her enthusiasm. "YEAH!" "GO, DEATH MUSUME!"

She nodded and bounced up and down slightly with the beat of the music, waving her hands up to entice even more. She was about to yell again, too, when a sound to her left caught her off-guard.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Tae had a microphone in her hands and was roaring into it, just as Saki was. "OAHHH, GROOOOAHAAAAAAAAAH!"

And then came the headbanging. The rest of the zombies, all five of them, turned to face the crowd then started repeating the same motion they'd done in the dressing room, complete with identical snaps and pops to boot.

Saki stared for a second in stunned shock then formed a wide grin. _And here I was thinking I'd have to do the whole show myself!_ She wrapped an arm around Tae's shoulders and roared with her in unison, tearing her undead vocal cords to shreds. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! DOOOORIYAAAAAAHHHH!"

By now, flashing lights and excited cheers were plentiful. The high in the air was exhilarating. Some of the people in the crowd were even crying at how beautiful the whole performance was. This whole show was, for all intents and purposes, doomed to fail, and yet somehow the nobody idols had turned it around and come out on top. Incredible.

From backstage, Kotaro smiled.

The thump, thumping of Saki's heart moved in perfect sync with the beat as she performed naturally. She was barely even thinking about what she was actually doing, and she was absolutely killing it. "YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" shouted the zombie at the top of her lungs. _Oh, yeah! This country's as good as MINE!_ She glanced down at the microphone in her hand, chucked it over her shoulder, and began running toward the edge of the stage. _Look out, Japan! Saki Nikaido is BACK!_ She leapt out into the arms of the crowd and rested her arms behind her head as they carried her. _And I won't go down so easily this time!_

Tae's eyes widened as she saw her blonde bandmate crowd surf. A drop of drool slipped out of her mouth and she also took a shaky step outward. "UGAAHHH!" She dropped her microphone and leapt, her teeth bared.

Her smile remained, but as she watched the girl fly over the unsuspecting crowd, her eyes widened with anxiety. _Uh oh. That can't be good._

* * *

The six zombies moaned and groaned as the hose sprayed over them, washing away their human disguises. The only one not complaining was the one on the other end of the stream, who was coincidentally also holding the hose.

"Quit your bitching!" Saki barked. "You want somethin' to cry about, I'll give you something to cry about!"

They gave her a dead-eyed look that suggested zero brain activity, but did as they were told anyways.

She huffed in annoyance. _Good grief… Not the first time my crew has screwed up a gig, but…_ She gritted her teeth. _What a shitshow that was…_

As soon as the zombies began jumping off the stage a few hours prior, mass panic broke out throughout the building. The attack spawned a whole host of screams, property damage, and a stampede that left a few injured. Death Musume was removed from the building shortly thereafter and asked not to come back. The abrupt ending obviously left a bad taste in Saki's mouth, and meant absolutely nothing for her taking over the country. Overall, a huge waste of time.

Once it seemed like the seven of them were totally clean, the blonde dropped the hose to the ground and turned it off. She opened the side door and stepped inside, yelling behind her as she did so. "Come on in, you herd of freaks!" She looked down and inspected her fingernails while the undead girls shambled in. "Woulda taken the apocalypse over this crap…"

Tae stopped in front of her and watched her for a moment. Then she turned her gaze down to her own hand and started doing the same thing. "Uuungh…"

She glanced back in front of her and gave the girl a quick glare. "Don't just stand there, dumbass! Get moving!" She pointed to the stairs down the hall and flicked her wrist.

Her eyes softened with the command and she followed after the other zombies silently.

She watched her pass by then let out a frustrated sigh. _Now, then…_ She clenched her fists and started marching in another direction. _Time for a little one-on-one._ She stormed over to the only room in the mansion with the lights on and threw the door open. "Hey! Tatsumi! We gotta talk!"

The man within, who was sitting on the couch strumming an acoustic guitar, looked up at her with a smile. "Oh, hey, Saki!" He gave a thumbs up. "Sweet concert tonight! You really DO know what it's all about!"

She ignored the compliment and stood in front of and over him. "Listen, man. You said that I could take over the country. If I can't take over the country, I got no reason to do this. You understand?"

His smile turned to a smug smirk. "What's this for? You really did a great job, you know. You're a natural."

"Yeah, I know. But it doesn't come natural to everyone." She squatted down to his level and put a hand on his shoulder. "I mean, I PERSONALLY don't mind gettin' into a fight with the guys on stage, but I'm not like most people, ya hear? Those other chicks really screwed it up out there, and it's got me thinkin'."

"Uh-huh."

"There's no way I'm gonna be able to take over by being an idol if I get kicked out of everywhere because of them. We gotta do these things good, right? Like, make the crowd actually like us and crap."

"Uh-huh."

"So I just wanna make sure that we're not gonna have this problem again. You know, since it kinda ruins the whole 'idol' thing if your fans don't really like you."

"Uh-huh."

She frowned. "Don't just go 'uh-huh'! Tell me how you're gonna make this work! You're the manager, aren't ya?!"

He took a deep breath and looked to the sky. "The magic of compassion… and teamwork… will pull you and your zombie comrades through."

She scowled and tightened her grip on his shoulder. "Cut the crap! I mean for real! Awake or not, those chicks screwing stuff up'll make it harder for me to take over! And if I can't take over, then it's YOUR neck on the line!"

He scoffed. "MY neck? YOU'RE the biker captain, YOU should be able to control them!"

"I can only control gals who'll listen to me, DUMBASS! They don't listen right now, and what's saying that they will once they wake up?! You're the one in charge of who's on this team, and you better hope you picked well, because-"

"BECAUSE WHAT, YOU STUPID ZOMBIE?! BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HANDLE COMMANDING ANYMORE NOW THAT YOU'RE A ROTTING CORPSE THAT'S BEEN IN THE GROUND FOR TWO DECADES?! IS THAT IT?!"

Now, the menacing face was out. She gritted her teeth and spoke angrily and slowly. "Listen here, Tatsumi. I'm gonna take over the country one way or another, you got that? Nobody's gonna stand in my way. If you're just wasting my time with this whole idol schtick…" She grabbed his throat and squeezed. Hard. "I'll kill you."

His hands clutching at hers, his guitar fell to the floor.

"You better believe I'll do my damndest to get these girls in line, but not everyone fits in a crew with ME. So if you chose wrong, that's on you. I don't take crap from ANYONE who I don't respect, and I sure as hell don't respect your lanky ass. If ANY of those 'legends' get in the way of taking over, they're not the only ones whose ass is getting beat. You got that?"

He forced a nod as well as he could and gasped for air once she released him a second later.

She glared down at him for a long minute, analyzing his every move. Finally, she turned around and started walking out. "Tch. Nobody's getting in my way of taking over. Nobody." She slammed the door shut behind her, slipped her hands into her wet pockets, and went off to get ready for bed. _Some people just gotta learn the hard way._

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Saki jolted upright as the piercing screams of those around her tore through her undead eardrums. Her eyes darted around the now-sunlit room for a second before she remembered what was going on. _Ah, right. Those chicks should be wakin' up._ Then she took a tranquil second to yawn.

"W-w-w-what's going on?!" someone stammered out to her left.

"What do I do? What do I do?" another worried.

"I'm scared!" cried one more.

Saki rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder to see quite a sight before her: standing in the middle of the room was Tae, still looking as braindead as ever; however, pressed against two walls of the room were Sakura, Junko, Ai, and Lily, all of whom seemed far more alive than they did yesterday.

"Oh, what's all the commotion…?" a rather sleepy voice to her right asked.

She turned to see that Yuugiri was also getting up. She spectated for a second then reached over and tapped her on the elbow. "Hey, you mind tellin' me if you remember what happened yesterday?"

Her eyes widened in obvious shock as she made eye contact with the biker and she stammered out her response. "I-I'm sorry, w-what?"

She hummed in acknowledgement. _So they don't remember, eh…? Good._ She placed her hands on her knees. "Alright, sit tight for a second, I'll take care of this." She pushed herself to her feet with a lot of snapping and cracking then turned around and put her hands on her hips. "HEY! OVER HERE!"

Immediately, all the chaos froze in place and each and every zombie looked her way. There was a tense and eerie silence in the room as they all took in what was standing before them. The only disruption to this silence was the beating of a certain child actress' heart, which just so happened to be happening four times a second.

FInally, Saki took a long, deep breath, then belted out: "THE NAME'S SAKI NIKAIDO! NICE TO MEET YA!"

* * *

_A/N: Hi everyone! I'm very pleased to announce my side fic: You Got the Wrong Guy! It's pretty obviously just what happens when someone else wakes up first (surprised this hadn't been done already). Chapter 1 is obviously episode 1 featuring Saki, with ones for all the other girls coming afterwards (Tae is not going to get one, sorry). ___Plus, not all 5 of them will follow the same structure as the original series, obviously... so keep an eye out for substantial differences. _I'll probably get to episode 2 once all 5 episode 1's are out, so stay tuned! (Or, if popular demand demands it, I might do the part 2 for Saki before moving on to Ai... however the reviews go.)  
_

_As I mentioned, though, this IS a side fic, so I only really work on it when I get writer's block on my other story (Dorami Lives Again! (THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY HARD, GUYS. SORRY. ALSO I JUST HAD FINALS AND STUFF KICK MY ASS SO I'M SORRY FOR THAT, TOO).). So I can't really promise a consistent update schedule for this fic.  
_

_Anyways, I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! If you haven't, please check out Dorami Lives Again!, I'm really proud of it. Anyways, seeya!_


End file.
